


Kaitou Kid contre Edogawa Conan

by sixclawsdragon



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Arsène Lupin references, M/M, Sherlock Holmes References, also Hakuba is there briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixclawsdragon/pseuds/sixclawsdragon
Summary: Kid holds an Arsène Lupin themed heist, with Conan as his rival, Sherlock Holmes, only to find out that Conan hasn't even read the books! Well, he can fix that.





	Kaitou Kid contre Edogawa Conan

Mornings in Ekoda’s police station usually begin with coffee, and a quick overview of the work to be done that day. This morning, however, the day begins with yelling.

“KIIID!” The Kaitou Kid task force stand from their desks when they hear Inspector Nakamori shout, knowing he’ll be yelling for them next.

“Oh, you’re already here.” Nakamori rips a piece of paper from the front of his office door as they join him. “I found this heist note taped to my door. Check the security cameras to see if they caught him delivering it last night, and someone take this tape to forensics to check for prints.”

They all know that neither the cameras nor the tape will likely have any evidence, but two men break away from the group to do as they’ve been ordered.

“Here.” Nakamori hands the note to one of his men. “See what you make of that. And somebody get Hakuba in here, I think this is about him.”

“Where are you going, sir?” The Officer with the note asks. Nakamori doesn’t stop or look back as he answers.

“I need coffee.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edogawa Conan’s morning begins similarly, with the discovery of a heist note. However, for him, this is a good thing. It’s a fun challenge, and he always looks forward to chasing Kid.

His note is laying on his bedroom windowsill when he wakes up, and he starts analyzing it before he even eats breakfast.

The note reads:

_On the luckiest of days,_ __  
_When hands reach to the stars,_ __  
_I will recreate the great Arsène Lupin’s first heist_ _  
_ _Will Sherlock Holmes arrive too late again?_

The message is followed by Kid’s little doodle. Based on the personal invitation, Conan can only assume he’s the one Kid is referring to as Sherlock Holmes. Somehow he’s looking forward to this heist more than usual.

The message is fairly simple to understand. In western countries, seven is considered a lucky number. This Friday is the seventh of July, which will be 7/7. The date of the heist.

Hands reaching to the stars refer to the hands on a clock pointing straight up, meaning either noon or midnight. Knowing Kid, it will be midnight.

Conan has to look up information on Arsène Lupin, however. He hasn’t read the books, so he isn’t familiar with Lupin’s first theft. He finds that a nearby museum is holding a Lupin-themed exhibit, and Kid’s target is almost certainly a necklace from the exhibit. It’s designed to resemble one from a story in which a young Lupin steals a necklace from his mother’s employers.

Finally, and most annoyingly, the last line is a reference to the story “Sherlock Holmes Arrives Too Late,” which is _not_ canon to Conan Doyle’s work. No petty thief could outsmart Conan’s hero like that, he’s sure. Likewise, Kaitou Kid won’t outsmart him. _We’ll see who arrives too late!_

Conan arrives early, in fact. Early enough to watch the task force set up. Early enough to watch Hakuba Saguru checking things over in full Sherlock Holmes cosplay. Conan has to hide a giggle behind his hand, because clearly Hakuba thinks _he_ is Kid’s Holmes tonight, and he’s dressed the part.

The heist begins at midnight, sharp, when Kid drops in through a skylight to grab the necklace. Conan catches his eye as he dodges the task force, and Kid grins before setting off a smoke bomb.

When the smoke clears, he’s gone. A task force officer spots a window open, and they discover a rope, still swinging, hanging down to another open window several floors below. Nakamori and his men take off, thundering down the stairs in a pack. Hakuba goes with them, but Conan is willing to bet the rope is a red herring, so he heads for the roof.

When he bursts through the door onto the rooftop, it’s empty. There’s no sign of Kid, and Conan is almost disappointed, until something falls onto his head and covers his eyes. He quickly yanks it off, finding that it’s a deerstalker hat much like the one Hakuba is wearing.

Kid leaps from the top of the doorway where he’d been waiting, just as Conan turns to fire the dart from his watch at the thief. Kid’s voice comes from behind him now as he speaks.

“Aren’t you going to put your hat back on? After all, you’re Sherlock Holmes tonight.” Conan can hear the grin in Kid’s voice, and he turns to face him, matching it with his own smirk.

“Has anyone told Hakuba that? I’m sure you’ve seen his costume.”

“Yes,” Kid says. “But he’s worn that before. It’s almost as if detectives are huge nerds.”

Conan kneels down to adjust the power of his shoes at that remark. Kid just keeps smiling.

“You know what comes next, don’t you?” He says, and Conan starts running through possibilities in his mind.

“Wait, you mean you don’t know?” Conan frowns, not liking not knowing what’s going on.

“What are you talking about?” He says, hand hovering near the button for his belt.

“You know, ‘Sherlock Holmes Arrives Too Late?’” Kid sighs dramatically when Conan doesn’t respond. “Well, I _was_ going to steal your watch, like Lupin steals Holmes’ in the book, but it’s no fun if you don’t know the story.”

“I’m here to catch you, not entertain you.” Conan frowns.

“I am _shocked_ and offended, Tantei-kun.” Kid continues as if he hasn’t heard Conan. “To think I go to all the trouble of holding this Arsène Lupin heist, and you haven’t even read the books! Maybe I should have made Hakuba my Holmes after all.”

“This is a heist, not a book club.” Conan deadpans, but Kid just smiles in a way that has him worried.

“Now there, my dear detective, is an idea.”

“What are you planning, Kid?” Conan asks, just as he hears the sound of someone running up the stairs.

“You know a magician never reveals his secrets, little critic.” Kid smiles cryptically as Hakuba bursts through the door with a cry of “Kid!”

“I think that’s my cue to leave.” Kid tips his hat to his detectives. “But don’t worry, I believe that Arsène Lupin and Sherlock Holmes will meet again.”

He sprints to the edge of the roof and leaps gracefully into the air, glider folding out to carry him away. Hakuba huffs in disappointment.

“I suppose Sherlock Holmes did indeed arrive too late.” He says, shaking his head. Conan just shrugs, not wanting to burst Hakuba’s bubble by telling him he isn’t the Holmes on this rooftop.

“Oh, did you dress up too?” Hakuba brightens when he notices Conan’s hat. “I’m very glad I brought my costume with me to Japan, though I must say I didn’t expect to wear it so often.”

“I heard you wore it to your first heist.” Conan says, curious. Hakuba smiles sheepishly.

“I wore it for all my cases when I first arrived.” He admits. “Sherlock Holmes was my childhood hero, and I suppose I hoped dressing as him would help me to be like him. I was already the weird foreigner, so it just added to my eccentricity.”

Conan is silent for a moment, understanding Hakuba more now than he has for all their handful of past meeting combined. Holmes is Conan’s hero too, and he knows Hakuba must have been just as excited for this heist as he was.

“Kid said Holmes and Lupin will meet again.” Conan finally says. “You’ll have another chance.”

“ _We_ will have another chance.” Hakuba corrects him. “Not even Holmes could catch Kid alone.”

“If you suggest that I’m Watson, I’m leaving.” Conan warns him, and Hakuba laughs.

“Of course not. You’re a detective.” He says, and Conan is suddenly grateful for this awkward boy that doesn’t treat him like a child even with no reason not to. He and Hakuba chat about Holmes on the way downstairs, and Conan waves to him when he leaves.

Ran sends him straight to bed when they get home, since it’s already past his usual bedtime. He’s irritated all over again by the limitations of being stuck as a six year old, but he forgets about that when he notices a book laying on his bed.

It’s a copy of _Ars_ _è_ _ne Lupin, Gentleman Burglar_ , with a small note slipped into the front cover.

_Now it’s a book club!_ __  
_Read it before the next heist._ __  
_I took the liberty of borrowing A Study in Scarlet from your shelf._ __  
_Enjoy!_ _  
_ _-KID_

Conan shakes his head, glancing over to confirm that his book has been stolen. _Well,_ he thinks as he sits down and opens the book. _This could be interesting._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Give me my book back.” Conan demands when he finds Kid in a third story office.

“I want your review first.” Kid says. “Put those critic skills to use.”

“It wasn’t bad.” Conan admits “But I thought it was odd that Lupin returned everything just because he saw Nelly.”

“People often do stupid things in the name of love.” Kid shrugs, looking as if he has firsthand experience with that.

“He’s not a very good thief if that’s all it takes for him to give up.” Conan says, and Kid puts a hand over his heart in mock offense.

“Lupin isn’t just some common burglar. We phantom thieves have honor, Tantei-kun.” He declares, and Conan raises an eyebrow.

“Just give me the book, Kid.”

“Here,” Kid tosses it to him gently. “Returned, just like everything else I steal. See? Honor.”

“Forget the honor already. You have to tell me what you thought of _A Study in Scarlet._ It’s only fair.” Conan insists.

“I feel like I learned something about detectives,” Kid says. “But I think all of _my_ detectives are much more dramatic than Holmes. He didn’t even want credit for solving the case.”

“You’re one to talk about dramatics.” Conan snarks. Before Kid can reply, they hear Nakamori shouting orders from somewhere in the hallway. Kid and Conan lock eyes, and Conan stays silent until the noises have passed them by.

“Shouldn’t you have called them in here to arrest me?” Kid asks mildly. “That is, after all, your job.”

“When I encounter an adversary like Kaitou Kid, I do not take advantage of chance opportunities, I create them.” Conan says, quoting Sherlock Holmes after his encounter with Lupin.

“I’m touched, Tantei-kun.” Kid smiles. “This is why you’re my favorite critic.”

“Just take your book back.” Conan holds it out to Kid, who accepts it and slips it into some hidden pocket in his coat.

“Don’t tell Hakuba I read that, would you?” He asks as he opens the window. “I have a reputation to maintain.”

“Leaving so soon?” Conan smirks, holding the soccer ball he’d inflated while Kid’s back was turned.

“We’ve reached the end of your little mystery.” Kid says, borrowing a line from _A Study in Scarlet_. “I think it’s your turn to pick a book now, since I started this with my Lupin heist.”

“Let me know what you pick next time!” He adds, climbing out the window and up the side of the building. Conan rolls his eyes and goes to rejoin the task force, already thinking of some excuse to explain away his absence.


End file.
